


露水年华

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: @万山载雪 点梗，零薰，黑道首领/卧底R18/BDSM/血腥镜头/斯德哥尔摩/BE警告花式OOC，三观非常之不健康，自备避雷针，如有不适立刻关闭，本人概不负责。BGM：生死疲劳-麦浚龙





	露水年华

**Author's Note:**

> @万山载雪 点梗，零薰，黑道首领/卧底  
> R18/BDSM/血腥镜头/斯德哥尔摩/BE警告  
> 花式OOC，三观非常之不健康，自备避雷针，如有不适立刻关闭，本人概不负责。  
> BGM：生死疲劳-麦浚龙

赌得狠过凶徒/梦中都带刀/活得短似朝露/洗擦着坟墓/红尘暴/脚下无净土/无人扫

1  
1979，香港。空中飘着雨。细细的雨点间夹冰碴，倾倒在窗玻璃上，浑似碎石落山引发一场泥石流，听得薰一阵阵心惊。外头冷，里面只有更冷。黄澄澄的一束车灯下洒，将他的脸盘映成雕像般的黄铜色，光是凝坐在那里，仿佛一座面无表情的灿金大佛，胸腔里却风起云涌，左右吊着两根绳，绞紧了较劲，不较胜负，气力都花在了心思里，面上只有静下去，冷下去，像面临火化的死人的脸，灰烬冷却，风一吹，全都纷纷扬扬地散尽。

偏偏还不来。透过窗勉强可以看见树木掩映的洋楼，楼上的窗漏出灯光，亮了灭，灭了亮，飘摇不定，隔得太远，听不见是否有枪响过。虽说那人一贯是个不爱守时的主儿，迟成这样，从来还没有过。想下去看一眼，前座上的司机又瞥着半只眼死死地盯梢着他。只有等。

等最煎熬。简直像在锅上慢火油烹，缓慢地，不得好死，还要听着油星子一粒一粒爆响。薰不由得生出连串失望的预感，手心里湿乎乎的，全是冷汗，枯坐着，左思右想，想不出来哪个环节可能出了岔子，不可能。若真如此，他怎么可能仍完整无损地坐在这里。真不可能吗？

他反而又犹疑起来。

他回想起上一次的前车之鉴。

 

2  
一开始是警察的线人先找上他的。羽风薰去了之后才发现他的旧友在情报处办事，将他的陈年老底卖得一干二净。警方许诺他天价佣金，他不接受，就要面临七年起步的指控。何况，他们起初将事情描述得何其轻易。他早该起疑的。

也不全怪他们。就连薰自己也完全没料到。朔间零明面上有个太太。薰后来查清他们纯粹只有利益关系，他太太根本不管他，各玩各的，或许就是要管也管不牢，只剩一面掩人耳目的幌子，偏偏歪打正着地将他们兜过去了。薰的身份是金主家的二世祖。警方在沙田有线人，将他引见给当地的小头目，再由小头目引见到跟黑道联系密切的供应商，如此这般七弯八绕，敬酒喝得他头都疼了，终于上了朔间零的酒席，还要扮演出诚惶诚恐的巧遇。

薰注意到他在席上并不怎么搭腔，也许他也知道他一开口旁人便没有继续话题的余裕了，因而只是微笑，听，留心不扫兴。他也很少进食。偶尔夹一两筷，都是别人先尝过的菜。不喝酒店的酒，只喝无色透明的白开水。即使在室内他也戴着墨镜，掩去大半张脸。这令薰颇感到焦躁了一阵，因为薰看不清他是否注意上了薰身边带的窈窕女伴。不论如何，一切暂时仍按照计划运行着。

一席酒越吃越晚，拖到末了，终于只剩寥寥几人。薰需要在恰当的时间找借口退场谢幕，把舞台留给随行的女伴们，那些女人个个都是带刺的毒玫瑰，身上藏满迷药和迷香，一条行不通，警方还有便衣埋伏在酒楼里，伺机而动。薰点头哈腰地露出掐媚相，低声请求他今后多帮衬自家的生意，接着引出花枝招展的姑娘们，头上颈上的金银将一屋都映得光亮了些。

朔间零终于开口了。“叫她们出去吧。”他说，“你，留下。”

舞台上的光影变幻。

他又说：“把衣服脱了，我不碰穿着衣服的人。”

聚光灯灭了，人群在寂静中退场，空荡荡的观众席。

薰心里预备着见到一张布满陈年疤痕的面孔，仿佛风吹日晒下的雄狮，凶悍而老态。朔间零低头，抬手将墨镜摘去，蛾眉星目，皓齿红唇。薰木在原地。他的眼神钉在薰身上，像一根尖锐的冰锥将他刺了对穿，从脚底到背心，都开始发冷。

 

他挥开黑色披风，将薰搂着一直裹到车上，轻声对司机说了个地名，薰听不明白，应该是中国话，不是粤语，粤语他还粗略能懂几个词，兴许也是哪地的方言。车上昏昏暗暗的，仿佛置身冷僻的孤岛。零还是搂着他的肩，垂眼，换日语问他叫什么名字。

羽风薰一时气结。感情他先前机关算尽，铺垫了那么久，不为让人起疑，这位大爷根本连他姓甚名谁都没印象。他又不敢真的抱怨，老实回答：“薰。羽风薰。”

“薰。”零跟着复述一遍，接着便不再言语。车在沉默中前进，仿佛孤岛之上一叶摇曳的扁舟。

街灯在窗子上闪过。薰忍不住要去看外面，被身旁的人撩起披风，轻轻盖住眼睛，坠入一片带着温度的黑暗。

“别看。你不想知道我要带你去哪儿。”零在他耳旁说话，轻声细语，“好奇心，是不被允许的。”

他的皮肤像冰冷的蛇鳞一样贴在薰身上。就在这种时候他还分了一下神，疑心那简直不像是活人的体温，周遭是一片黑暗的寂静，往前看不清出口，往后看不见来路，那一丝的冷意成为唯一可感知的存在，像针尖扎着他，隐隐作痛。

 

薰之后还回过一次警局，只有一次。他推门，摘下口罩，静静地站在门口，用不高不低的音量问：“你们先前知道他是同性恋吗？”

没有回答。薰稍稍提高了嗓门，重复一遍：“你们先前知道他是同性恋吗？”

还是沉默，谁都明白发生过什么事了。那些人看他的眼神极复杂，像搅混了的浊水，溶解进种种不清不楚的东西，暗涌的漩涡几乎要将他吸死在其中。

薰扭头，走了。被甩上的门在原处匡匡震动。走出几步，薰听见模模糊糊的哂笑声，不知是他的错觉还是确有其事。

 

零那次打了他。先绑，然后打，用皮带抽。绑也绑的是攀岩级的尼龙绳，打结的手法极为利落，薰猜他是习惯了用这种方式发泄一下压力，因而只是打，不至于弄伤他，但是一种绵延而无休止的折磨。薰中间似乎奄奄一息地昏死过去片刻，立马被他一杯凉水泼醒，大约施虐者也只是喜欢亲眼看见人痛苦的样子。打一个死人，不比打一截枯木头来得更有趣味，还兼嫌打得手酸。

零玩够了便放他走了。薰头重脚轻地扶着墙爬起来，没站稳，像张纸片一样轻悠悠地顺墙滑落在地，双腿使不上气力。他没想到的是零亲自弯腰将他扶起来，又送他出门，一直送到汽车上。他在薰脸颊上印下一吻，说，有需要的时候来找我，依旧低声细语的。

这个人，和薰的想象大相径庭。大约愈是掌握着绝对权势的人，怜悯与慈悲也来得愈容易，蚂蚁都毋须下脚去踩，只有生活在底层泥泞里的野狗，才需要为了一点可怜的生存资源而野蛮地相互撕咬。

他回到住处，将自己浸泡在注满热水的浴缸里。水侵入伤口，疼痛难耐，他像是麻木了而没有力气去管，歪着脑袋，短暂地昏迷过去，又一个激灵惊醒过来，昏黄色的钨丝灯在热汽里闪烁不定。一个刀口舐血的险计，在脑中轮廓清晰地成形。

他扯过一条毛巾，从浴缸里站起来，走到外间去找纸和笔。他伏在灯下写遗书，先一板一眼地题下姓名和年月，抓耳挠腮了半晌，再继续不下去，微微叹一口气，自觉这半世过得很失败。他将铅笔头一扔，发黄的纸也扯碎，团一团，滚进废纸篓里，草草拾掇一圈，出门了。

 

羽风薰？

是我。

我是跟你接洽的负责人。以后都拨这个号码。

好。保密性够吗？

经过一些防窃听处理，不过，还是谨慎为好。通话时间不要超过一分钟。

我知道了。我有路子，我会再去找他的。回头再谈。

 

3  
薰约莫六七岁的时候从日本来的香港。他父亲是做走私生意发家的，才到九龙湾，兴许是不懂规矩，触了些本地商人的霉头。同年他大姐结婚，婚礼上起火，瓮中捉鳖，一楼十几个人活活烧死在屋内。薰人小，躲在密封的柜子里，才逃过一劫，童年时落下种种畏火、怕光、呼吸道疾病的后遗症，指甲上也一直有紫绀，直到近年才渐渐好转。

警察的检验报告出来，是酒店煤气泄露的意外，是不是意外，都心知肚明。薰的母亲在他三岁那年死于白血病，到底是不是真病，他也从不觉得有那么简单。他恨他父亲势利，懦弱，即刻投降，后头生意也平淡如水，不复往日，成年以后他便断绝联系自己出来生活。

他也不是没想过自己报复。可香港这地盘上的风向变换太快，日新月异，斗转星移，昨天还在道上翻手为云的人物，第二天就变成无名小卒。那时他小，当年的一切早已埋没在废土红尘之中，当事人销声匿迹，去向全无。像是手里有刀，也不知要砍向谁，积蓄了一腔冷血无处泼洒。

 

朔间零知道他是利用他，他不在乎。总得图点儿什么。何况薰年轻，健康，盘靓条顺，听话。什么都不图，才更叫人起疑。在零眼里大概只是场举手之劳的交易。

薰第二次再去找他，管事的进去报，带出口信来让他等一会儿。他等在外间，茶喝了足三壶，日头降至偏西，零姗姗来迟。

“跟我来。”他看了薰一眼，便道。

下楼时倒是与他太太打了个照面。他俩相敬如宾地互相点头，零还绅士地侧身让她先上楼梯，薰感到一丝可笑。还是上汽车。这次不用他警告，薰老老实实地一路低着没抬过头。

薰不大分辨得清跟上次是不是同一间屋子。在他眼里这类公寓房子都长得一个样，冷冰冰的，烟灰色的水泥墙和天花板，像幽闭的墓穴。零吻了他肩上残留的红痕，用指尖轻轻摩挲，明知故问：“上次的还没好？”

“哪有这么快。”薰喃喃说。

“疼不疼？”

薰谨慎地探索他的表情，心里揣测他想听见什么答案，忘了自己的真实体会。他动了动唇，终于用气声答：“疼。”

零突然一脚踹出，重击在他的膝盖骨上。薰吃痛，一下子跪在面前的地上，咚的一声响，头昏眼花。

零坐下来，好整以暇地点了一根雪茄，说：“自慰给我看。”

 

薰淅淅沥沥地泄在自己手心里时整个人都在轻微地抽搐。他抬起手，伸出舌舔舐手上的体液，悄悄地抬眼观察对方的反应。他不确定他会不会喜欢这样，但他还是干了；他手掌撑地，慢慢地爬行过去，搂住零的小腿，伏在地上，吻他的膝，见他不像反感的意思，又壮着胆子摸过去，摸他有没有硬。

零定定地注视着他，雪茄灰烬落进烟灰缸。“你想要什么？”他问。

“我想要……我想要很多东西，先生。”薰偎着他的腿，因为紧张，声音像绷紧的弦在微微颤抖。“我很贪心……”

“哦？那你要做好付出代价的准备。”零微笑。薰的肌肤突然抽搐起来，痛呼出声，零一脚踩上他腿间疲软的性器，尖锐的鞋跟抵住脆弱部位，狠狠地使劲。薰整张脸苍白而扭曲，死死地咬着唇，克制着不要惨叫得太凄厉。等他终于施施然地把鞋挪开，薰的神经骤然一松，浑身冷汗如瀑布一般哗然而下，在地下积出了一小汪。

薰垂着头，盯着因跪久了而红肿成寿馒头一般的膝盖。嘴里出现一丝腥甜的滋味，他舔一舔，唇出血了，一排清晰的齿痕。

零戴着麂皮手套的手抚过他的面颊，叹道：“你长得很好看。任何人有你这张脸，活得都不会太难。为什么这样弃明投暗？”

薰被汗浸湿的发丝，一缕缕耷在脸上。他手中握成拳又松开，直视着那人的眼，低声道：“你长得也很好看，你应该知道，活着有多少脸解决不了的难事？”

“嘴皮子倒是利索得很……罢了。”零笑了一笑，站起来。“你若是想说，现在就可以告诉我，现在不想说，明天这个时间再来见我，我等着你。”

薰半晌后道：“明天再说吧，不急在这一时了。”

 

他离开那间冰冷的水泥屋子时，仍丝毫未觉得放松。他解下那条事先洒过迷情香水的丝巾，抛进了路旁的垃圾桶里，扶着墙精疲力尽地走上楼梯。他不懂零为什么不碰他，差一点要疑心他有毛病，但那时又明明触到了他裆里那一包东西。他也不信是他魅力不足，他十四岁起身边露水情缘便没有断过，况且如果不喜欢他，又何必见第一面就叫他留下。只能还是不全然信任。他做好了献身的预备，却落得全身而退，简直像被拉上刑场的死囚，行刑前一刻突然被赦免，反而又难以置信，怅然若失，余下那根绞绳空空地晃荡。看他一双眼，像黑夜里的蛇的眼，一袭黑衣罩将下来，几如坚不可摧的铜甲铁壁。为什么会有这样的人。他是否活得很累？

薰心知自己是胡思乱想得太岔了。他锁紧房门，拉上窗帘，在屋里排演明天怎么跟朔间零撒谎，反复推敲，字斟句酌，在镜前研究仪态与动作，必须滴水不漏。他看着身上的伤，被抽打出来的一条条红色疤痕，没有去管，若涂上药能好得快些，但他知道零其实喜欢他浑身是伤。他耳边似乎又听见哂笑声，那一对对漩涡般的眼睛。天一分一秒渐渐白亮起来，直至太阳初升，他才敢服下安眠药睡去。

 

那次反而是薰到得迟了几刻钟。他深谙关系里有来有往的道理，薰屈从他，不代表不可以在这类小节上耍耍性子，省得被他睇低，不拿他的话当一回事，到时候想办什么都很难了。他一出现，零便说：“你来迟了。”知道他是报复昨天令他干等半天，果然并不再说什么。

薰并不诚恳地道歉。屋里温暖如春，暖炉烧得毕剥作响，桌上燃着淡淡的沉香，他摘下帽子和围巾，有人立刻从一旁接走。零坐在一张扶手椅里，薰走近了，才看清他腿上坐着一个赤身露体的男孩，看年纪最多不过二八，似乎是嫌冷，蜷着白花花的大腿偎在他怀抱里。

薰只看了一眼，皱了皱眉，直言：“让他出去。”

零微笑。“你放心，这孩子又聋又瞎。别说他不会走漏秘密，他想也办不到。”

薰一听之下微微悚然，不由得猜测他是怎么聋的，又是怎么瞎的，小心谨慎地开口。薰先对他讲了多年前他大姐婚礼上那一场火灾，接着话锋一转，笃言那次纵火者的背后是警方势力撑腰。

“我帮我父亲的生意时有前科。我旧友出卖了我，现在警察在暗中追缉我。我本想去日本，或者新加坡，但现在盘查得紧，我走不了……所以我来求你庇护，朔间先生。我恨他们，我不想投降。”

他故意把话说得真假参半，闪烁其词。那一场火灾是确有其事，零若是回头去查，也可以查明，这是一个无懈可击的切入口。而他撒了谎的部分，都是模糊不清的灰色地带，很难求证到信息。他称警察是追缉他，也可以分散对方一部分注意。

零给自己酌上红茶，一边啜茶一边漫不经心地听着他说话。他怀里的男孩似乎是困了，哼哼唧唧地圈着他的脖颈撒娇，喉咙里发出绵软的鼾声。零哄婴儿似地轻轻拍打他的臀，一会儿便使他重新安静下来，沉沉睡去。

薰不知道他究竟听信多少，甚至不敢确定他有没有听进去。零抚着自己的下巴，若有所思地开口：“如果你想走，那很好办，我可以把你弄上去日本的船，但是，需要等一段时日，合适的船不是经常都有。在那之前，我可以暂时确保你人身安全。”

薰垂着头，轻轻在桌下攥紧手心，又松开。“还有吗？”

“别的就不必想了。”零似笑非笑，“你想挑拨我跟警方作对，不可能。不说不可能为了你，我虽然是警方的眼中钉，没有到势同水火的地步，我是不会公开跟警察抗衡的。我的能量还没大到那种地步。”

薰定了定神，终于下决心，开口低道：“他们不仅想要我的命，更想要你的……你迟早会发现的。”

零微微阖起眼睛，不表态，突然叫人送客，对着薰做了一个请走的手势。薰知道他是犯恼了，却又捉摸不定到底哪句话触着他的雷区，别无他法，只得站起来，跟着人走出去。零在他身后说：“出门前把电话号码留给管家。船的事一有消息，我会联络你。”

 

我搭上他了，之后会需要你们帮助。

好，干得不错。你可以近他身吗？

没用的。他不碰穿着衣服的人，连香水味浓一些都会被勒令洗掉。我不可能下手，需要靠你们，我来创造机会。

我明白了。凡事小心，几天后会有线人来跟你接头。

 

4  
后来又间或共度了几夜，照旧是老样子。零知道他这么一趟趟地赶着倒贴上来，是仍不死心，却不表态，示好与献媚都一概照单全收，回报一个模糊不清的态度。零会吻他，也会抚摸他，偏偏不跟他上床，薰简直要疑他是存心吊着他玩，走了也还得去找舞女泄火。恶劣到顶点了。

甚至于在他面前跟别人。他身边惯陪着的几位，薰差不多都见识过了，除开当日那位又聋又瞎的，还有一位是聋哑人，另一位像个精神轻微错乱的傻子，一见他便只知道黏在他身上发骚。都像是同一具倒模里刻出来的，白皙，幼嫩，温驯得仿佛家养畜。倒也有异类。那个肤黑又精壮的，似乎是他一位副官，在他身下又嚎又骂娘，动静大得要把天花板掀飞。零大约是嫌烦了，将脏衣服团一团往他嘴里一塞，手下使了狠劲，扬起皮带抽落下去，血珠飞溅，一道血淋淋的伤痕。

薰见了只笑，心想他也真是不挑食，心里反而说不清是什么滋味，像是无端遭到冷遇，难免有些难堪的不甘，尽管他自己也知道根本就没有道理。零即使在床上也衣衫革履的，连鞋也未脱，只解了半拉裤子，薰听他们在昏黑里喘息，肉体噗呲噗呲的撞击声，禁不住想象零身下躺的那个若是他会是何等体验，痛苦、羞辱、屈服与欢愉，天人交战，到底哪一项更占上风。

零的手掐上他面颊，声线染着情欲的沙哑。“笑什么？”

薰说不出口，垂下眼讨好地吻他的手。

“不许笑。你笑起来太好看了，害我分心。”

薰一时失笑，说：“你别看我。”

“你转过去。”

薰不干。“那我走了，反正你也不睬我。”

“你安分点。”零不耐烦，手上抽落下去又是一记。他身下那个男人论体格，看上去足能打三个他，被蒙着眼和口，愣是不敢反抗，怕失手弄伤了他，脸色熬得煞白。零注意力又转移过去，弯腰去吻他，跟人耳鬓厮磨去了。

薰觉得没趣，爬起来穿好衣服，到门外抽了根烟，真走了。漫无边际地在九龙街头一面踱步，一面胡思乱想。他走到夜宵摊上吃了一碗艇仔粥，又去跟相熟的舞女调情，天快亮时回到住所，门房在楼下叫住他。

“先生，刚才来电话找你哎！”

薰扭头，走进昏灯照的电话间，用粤语问：“谁找我？”

“没说是谁啦，让你有空打回去。”

薰隐隐有一丝预感，提起听筒，一个键一个键地回拨过去。通了。等了一阵子，对面礼貌地问：“哪位？”

薰看了一眼外面，换日语答：“我是羽风。”

“哦，羽风先生。麻烦您这么晚打回来。”那头的人也换了日语，“朔间先生让我传话，说您要的船有消息了，时间定在下个月二号。如果您有空的话，可以过来详细谈一谈，明天下午六点，有汽车到旺角接您。”

下个月二号。明天下午六点。薰摸出笔，飞快地在手背上记下。“你是朔间先生的管事？”

“是，我们不久前见过一面。”

“他在吗？我想跟他说话。”

“朔间先生已经睡下了。您有什么事我可以转告。”

薰沉默片刻，回道：“那就算了。替我跟他说声谢谢。”

电话挂断了。薰站在狭小的隔间里，点了一支烟，望着斑驳脱落的泛黄的墙漆，忽然一阵天旋地转，差一点站立不稳，跌倒下去。他支着墙，勉强靠牢，又拨出一通电话，在冷漠而单调的忙音之中闭上眼睛。

 

是我。有一个难得的机会，我准备安排一次行动。线人呢？

已经预备好了，随时待命。

那好。明天下午六点，旺角。

 

5  
薰回房，拉紧窗帘，本想小憩一阵子，否则到时精神恍惚，不慎走错一步，就是满盘皆输。可是他躺下一闭上眼睛，便感到心如乱麻，连安眠药也不顶用。前两天他老听见警局里传来的那阵哂笑，他差不多敢肯定那哂笑声至今仍回荡着，并且只有愈来愈响。跟他接洽那位联络员表面上客客气气，背地里大约也是笑他，将他每一步行动当笑料一般与同事分享。他决受不了这样的侮辱。

他原先以为他也受不了零的侮辱。可他渐渐地发现自己其实没那么恨他。有时候跟零待在一块他反而能放松，因为他知道自己至少是安全的，这种安全的保证，在过去二十余年里没有另外任何一人能向他做出。除非他自己不识好歹。

况且，零又不只特地侮辱他一个。他谁都看不起。人心就是这样奇怪，一样是侮辱，一视同仁的状况下，反而释怀了。

在黑暗中，他一闭上眼睛，便可以见到那双幽红色的眼，逼视着他。零前不久还说了他笑起来好看。没错，他不就是这个意思么？几乎是孩子气地叫他不许笑。薰以前也不缺人夸他好看，但没有用这种蛮横的方式的。他差点又要笑起来了。

薰开始疑心自己是飞蛾扑火。难道就这么算了么，到此罢手？他感到一丝的动摇。不，不可能。都已经做到这地步了，进退由不得他，他是一列无人驾驶的列车，只能按照预设的轨道一路飞驰下去。在半梦半醒间，他咬了咬牙，下定决心：一切按照原本的计划进行。

 

午后落着雨，渐渐地下得大了，世界浸在一片润湿的水色之中。薰提前到达，等了半个钟头，车来了。

司机打着伞迎他上车。他在车上坐定，正疑虑警方许诺的线人怎么还不现身，便见到前排的司机忽然调整了一下后视镜，在镜中盯着他。戴着口罩，只映出一双黑洞洞的眼。

“羽风先生，”他嗓音沙哑地开口，“是我。”

薰的心咚咚狂跳起来。他紧紧地握着车把，手掌不自觉中掐得煞白，仔细地端详那人。“……我们去哪儿？”

“祥瑞街上一幢楼。提前派了人埋伏在周边，但进不去，到时需要你应变。”

“那些人不认得我吧？万一出了岔子就不好了。”

司机瞥他一眼。“不知道你的名字和长相。”

薰点了点头，心下惶惶，双眼盯着外面淋漓的雨水，凝在窗上，纷纷往下流淌，蜿蜒曲折，落下扭曲的蛇一般的水迹。一路无话。车经过全城最繁荣的商业中心，稳停在一栋有些旧的洋楼下。

薰意识到他的机会来了——千载难逢的机会，在眼下唾手可得。机会！在一瞬强烈的情绪冲击下，周遭的一切变得虚浮而飘飘然。他眼疾手快地从后面扼住那个毫无防备的人，拔出匕首，深深地插进他的胸口。新鲜的血溅出来。

他以前也杀过人，但没试过这么亲手一刀一刀地将人捅死，原来是如此之难的一件事。他将匕首一捅到底，再费尽全力才拔出来，那个人手脚还在动，凌乱地挥动着，想抢他的刀。薰又捅了他一记，这次在腹部。还在动。

他咬牙，几乎是红了眼，一刀下去，扎透了他的喉咙。大量温热的血液像喷泉一般喷涌而出，溅了薰一满脸，染红了大半面挡风玻璃。那人微弱地挣扎了一下，总算是慢慢地软顿下来。

薰张开嘴，像缺氧一般深深地喘息，心脏仍自狂跳不止。他抹了一把脸上的血，将刀塞进死人的右手里，用力地捏了一下，使他的指纹留在上面。趁楼底下的警卫发现异样赶来之前，薰闭上眼，举起刀，果断地捅进自己的肩膀。

车门开了。他像一尊融掉的蜡像般歪倒在地上，滂沱的雨将鲜血稀释成淡淡的水红色，冲涌入下水口。在失去意识前一刻，他隐约看见许多人，许多脚，纷纷乱乱地摇晃着。

 

薰在病房里躺了半天。夜里门突然开了，进来的是那天见的零的管事。他点头哈腰地先向薰问候，道：“朔间先生来了。他想亲自跟您谈两句。”

薰挣扎着从床上坐起来，嘴唇因失血而惨白。“他来了？”

“他在楼下。”对方谨慎地答。

“请他进来吧。”

他们说到一半，朔间零已经从门口闯进来了，管事的连忙去接他的帽子、手杖和大衣。薰被他扫了一眼，噤声不语，小腿上的肌肉因紧张而轻微抽搐起来。

“你们出去。”零挥挥手，赶退了管事和身后跟的警卫。他走到薰旁边，脸上挂着一抹微笑，居高临下地盯着他。“警察追缉你，嗯？”

薰心下惶然，不知他是真抓住了自己的马脚，还是使手段逼问他。不论如何，必须暂时先圆下去。他攥着被角喃喃地说：“我……你也看到了。”

“你倒说说看，死掉的为什么却不是你？”

“哪里来的司机要戴着口罩上工的……我多长了个心眼。没想到被我猜中了。他停车，想捅死我。他不知道我已经在警惕他。我把他的刀夺过来……将他杀了。”

“那么你还真是有两把刷子。”零冷笑着讥道，“警察为什么知道你去那里？”

“我不知道……”

“你不知道？”

“时间和地点都是你定的。我到那儿之前都不知道我要去哪里……”

“我看你是在跟我找死。”

“他们要杀我，朔间先生……我说了他们要杀我。”这个人的威压太重，薰被盘问得轻微崩溃起来，因此很不费力地演出了一副无助相。“而且他们也想杀你。我只是个顺带解决的附属品，他们还想杀你。”

零突然沉默下来。薰不确定他有没有听信进去，不过总算是得到了一丝喘息余地，胸口不定地起伏着，汗水从苍白的颊上滴落。

零叹道：“我这又是做什么呢？这么直接问，你肯定也是一问三不知。你暂且放心，待在这儿是安全的，我答应过的事一定会做到。”

薰抬起眼看向他。零俯身，伸出拇指，揩去他脸上涔涔的汗，在他耳旁用气声轻道：“你在骗我。”

“我没有，我怎么敢……”薰深抽一口气，强自镇定下来。

“你自己说吧，到底骗了我多少事。”

“没有……没有过。”

“你找死。”

零手下发力，狠狠地抓着他的肩伤，猛地将他拖起来摔在地上。他的伤口刚结起一层薄痂，此时被外力撕裂开来，血一瞬间染红了绷带。薰天旋地转，虚弱地咳了几声，吐出几根血丝，混着口涎，挂在嘴角。零大约是厌恶碰血，甩开手，直起腰，一脚践踏在他肩上。薰着实忍不住，挠着地板惨叫起来。

“我最讨厌别人骗我。你现在承认，或许还有斡旋的余地，如果被我拆穿，你自己清楚是什么样子下场。你，有没有骗我？”零一字一顿，逼视着他的眼睛。

“没……没……”薰咬紧牙齿，艰难地从喉咙里抠搜出支离破碎的声音。

零变本加厉，转着脚腕来回踩踏他的伤口，他痛得眼前一片昏昏地发黑，连叫也叫不出了，只是浑身筛糠似地一个劲儿抽搐。

“最后一遍。你，有没有，骗我？”

“我没……”

零手一挥，突然带倒了输液架。铁架子轰隆一声砸落下来，一片狼藉。零冷着脸瞪他一眼，掸一掸手，扭头走了。

薰闭上眼睛，衣服差不多已被冷汗和血彻底浸透。有一瞬间他以为自己的胳膊会废掉，他也以为自己要因为剧痛休克了，可他到底还清醒着。他挣扎着，扶着床沿从地上爬起来。挨过这一劫，他知道自己暂时安全了。

 

他大约可算是被软禁了。薰花了一阵子才搞清楚自己是身在荃湾的一家疗养院里，前几日他过得不很适应，他是个自由散漫惯了的人，突然被密不透风地看护起来，就像硬将野兽圈在笼子里。不过那是没有办法，他理解。这一步着实走得太凶险，可他又非走不可，最终有惊无险地度过已属幸事。

朔间零已经怀疑他了，那也没有办法。只能再一点一点博取他的好感，毕竟后面还有用得着他的地方。只是薰疑心自己究竟能不能撑到那时候，比起精神上的折磨，被打骂，被威胁，根本不值一哂。

 

几天之后他又见到零，便觉得有些异样。他似乎是显得很疲累，薰进门的时候，依旧是暖炉、熏香，桌上的新泡的碧螺春还冒着热气，零倚在软垫的扶手椅里，微微阖着眼。

薰摸着椅子在一旁坐下，注意观察着他，唤了一声：“朔间先生。”

零像是突然被惊醒一样望过来，看他一眼。“啊，是你。”他的口吻像在自言自语，“你过来。”

薰迷惑，不懂他是怎么一回事，但还是靠过去了。几乎是下意识地开始解纽扣，脱衣服，直至只剩下一具光裸的身体，慢慢在他腿上坐下。薰生得高，是做不到像他那些男孩那样整个人蜷在他怀里，不过至少他懂脚尖点地来分散重量，也懂低头驼背，不要去俯视他。

零将他搂近，吻他的颈和唇，嗓音低哑：“之前打了你，对不住。我当时情绪很冲动。”

薰强笑，心想你打我也不是一次两次了。“嗯，我明白。怪不得你。”

“你原谅我么？”

“你高兴就好了，我命硬得很。”这倒是真话。

“我今天在审——上次抓出来的警察的人。有两个。”

薰心里一动，事情果然如他预料一般发展。那日埋伏的便衣，事端变化突然，来不及撤离，零只消命人封锁一片区域便很容易揪出来。零抚着他的面颊，淡淡地微笑。“我现在信真有人想杀我了。不过，我得说，你的确有一批忠心耿耿的同伙，死也不供你出来，我很久没见过这么油盐不进的顽固分子了。”

薰攥紧椅子扶手，盯着零看。“你还是不相信我。”

“你当然可以为自己辩护，我也有权信不信吧。”零端起茶杯，垂眼，吹开水面上的茶梗，淡淡回道。

薰走神，觉察出脸上方才被他碰过的位置黏糊糊的，他只道是他手套的触感，可是零将手收了回去，那种黏稠仍留在他脸上。他下意识地摸了一下脸——仿佛某种胶状物，暗红色的，半干涸的血液。零一向是个对血很反感的人。薰吃了一惊，拉过零的手来看。“你流血了？”

“不是我的。放一百个心。”零依旧垂着眼，啜一口茶。

薰低头看去，不禁骇了一跳，差点从他腿上跌坐下去。薰偎在他身上，腿上、腰上、胳膊上，全蹭上了半干的血迹，一眼望去触目惊心。若不是零一身黑衣才瞧不出来，血腥味儿又有馥郁的熏香盖过——他竟然浑身是血。薰摸了一把他的呢料大衣，沉甸甸的，是浸饱了血。鞋踩在地板上，一挪动，便是一个淋淋的红印子。

“怎么弄的啊？”薰还是忍不住退开了。

“这还猜不到么？当然是刑讯。”零平淡地答，“血都溢到我的鞋上了，真他娘的恶心……叫也叫得我头疼。横竖是死，有那个力气叫，不如早一点招了两清，大家都省省力气。”

那是他们真招不出东西。薰心里紧了一下，耳旁似乎也听见那凄厉的惨叫，背后发起一层细密的冷汗，仿佛新生草坪。那两个人是他害死的。只是夹着尖叫他又听到那一阵一阵的哂笑声，于是刚生出的那一点罪恶感也顷刻间消失无踪了，只剩下淡淡的反胃的恶心。

“现在该知道我待你不差了吧。”零冷眼瞧着他，“虽说我担保过你的安全，但我也有上百种法子叫你生不如死。你最好别叫我揪到破绽。”

“行了。你怎么受得了的？快去洗掉。”薰闭上眼睛，推搡他一把，忍不住道。

 

浴室里淅淅沥沥地响着水声。薰抱着膝靠在床沿上，盯着床头一盏幽黄的台灯，微微出神。这是他第一次进零的宅子里头。大约也不是他自己的房间，是备用的空房或客房，房里空空荡荡，干净如洗，连一丝的马脚都叫人抓不出。他一向这么谨慎。

不知这次会不会同他上床。薰烦躁地点烟，青雾缓慢跳升。估计也是不会。之前都不信任他，现在就更没道理了。他甚至都想不清楚，他们算性关系吗？若是，他们从没有实质上的性接触。可若不是，不是性，还能是什么？明明从头到尾净只有性，充斥着畸形的怪癖与欲望。多畸形。

零穿着藕荷色真丝睡袍从浴室走出来。薰主动贴过去吻他露在外面的胳臂。零熟视无睹，只警告他一会不许叫太大声。

“为什么？”薰好奇。他以为零平时是乐意听他叫几嗓子的。

“我太太在家里，别太放肆。”

“你太太？她压根又不管你。”

“那也是我太太。”零叹道，“我们这叫偷情，懂吗？地下情。偷情有个偷情的样子。”

偷情。薰喜欢这个词，因此反而笑了，怀抱一个枕头，侧卧在床上微笑。听上去像是天方夜谭里来的大盗，要偷，只能是偷，因为是见不得光的东西，是荒谬而不伦的，在阳光下无法生存，只有黑暗里，滋长得野蛮而旺盛。

薰弓着背，微微向前挺起胸脯，零给他戴了乳夹，现在那个位置稍一触碰就会敏感地刺痛。他忍不住地晃动腰肢，嘴里轻轻呻吟着。

零叫他自慰。薰第一次跪在他面前这么干的时候耻辱得想钻进地下去，但现在已经没什么心理负担了。他抬起腿，将手指塞进后面给他看，不知这样的引诱能不能奏效。零果然定定地盯过来看，一掌重掴在他臀上，响声清脆，如同鼓掌，落下一个淡红色的掌印子。他忍不住地低骂：“贱。”

薰只痛哼了一声，面上笑容不改。不错，他难道能反驳吗？不就是贱。贱进骨子里了。他正是如此贱的一个人，如果能达到目标，怎样都好。

他只是太明白这世上有多少要不得尊严的时候了，尊严一文不值。

零掐着他的下颚，将他的脸扭过来。“想我上你？”

薰始料不及，又被他掐得有些窒息，半晌才哑着嗓子笑道：“想啊。”

“你会后悔的。”

“你又知道我了。”

“我这么说，自然是因为别人都后悔了。”零半个身子俯压在他身上，手肘抵着他胸口的乳夹，弄得薰一阵阵酥麻的酸痛。“全都。我看不出来你有什么例外的理由。”

“你大可以试试，横竖亏不了你。”薰笑。

“我舍不得。”零垂着头，低声道，“要把你毁掉，就像把夜莺杀死做成标本一样。没有那个必要，就算是我也于心不忍。”

薰被他盯得一滞，那双眼睛，完全可以用勾魂夺魄来形容。他勉强开口道：“反正我无权决定，那也就……”

“那当然，你无权决定。凭我高兴而已。”零奇异地微笑，“即使你不想也没什么办法。”

零低下头吻他。薰神思恍惚，被他一个吻亲得七荤八素，伸出胳膊去抱他。零抓住那两只手腕，利落地用皮带绑紧在一起，固定在床头，皮肉上即刻箍出一圈惨白的纹。

“不许叫，听见没？敢叫一声割一节指头。我干得出来。”零捏着他的脸，笑吟吟地威胁他，弄得他一阵悚然，打了个寒战。

沾着润滑油的手指进入他体内。薰愕然地张了张嘴，说不出话，零的头发垂落在他肌肤上，若隐若现的瘙痒感。他大约嫌脏，仍戴着手套，触碰亦是光滑的皮质感。他不停歇，立刻加入两根，三根，也不管容不容得下，一味只用蛮力往里塞。

开始疼了。薰不得不尽量张开腿，仍是撕裂的痛楚传来，间中夹着一丝麻醉般的酥麻感。等四根指头都没进他身体里，零丝毫没有停止的意思，继续将整只手掌往里推进。脆弱的皮肉丝丝开裂，薰揪着被单，身上如降雨一般涔涔地冒汗，干脆闭上眼睛别开脸，不去看那可怖的一幕，零偏偏还不给他个痛快，中途恶戏般地用指尖刮擦内壁，又模仿性交的频率抽动两下，弄得他一阵阵直抽冷气。

等零最后一使劲，将整只手掌和小半截手腕一齐塞入他体内，薰已经疼得快失去知觉了。他断片过去几秒，又因剧痛苏醒过来，眼前昏黑，看不清东西。有那么一瞬他以为自己的肠子要裂开了，在肚子里断成一节一节的碎片，与血混在一起，但总算没有。零俯下来吻他，伸出舌尖舔去他颈上的冷汗。

“这不是很厉害么？”零听上去甚至挺满意的。他另只手拿出相机，特意框进他的脸，对着他门户大开的姿势咔嚓照下一张。薰知道他在干什么，但根本没有余力思考，一动也不动地由他去了。白色闪光灯一闪而过，他闭着眼睛，仿佛看见一束晴空闪电。

零拍下照片，便一下子将手抽了出来，噗嗤的一声微响，仿佛拔开酒瓶塞。薰抽了一口气，感到一股凉飕飕的液体往外流淌；应该是血。他浑身脱力地瘫软下来，小腿上的肌肉绷得抽筋，还一阵一阵地生疼。

“我硬了……摸我试试。”零咬他的耳朵，轻声说。薰感到手上绑的皮带松了，闭着眼，慢慢地伸手下去，触到那件抵在他腿上的坚硬物什。

薰将那东西握进手心，扬了一下嘴角，沙哑地评论道：“你不喜欢我，它喜欢。”

“谁说我不喜欢你？”零的额抵在他耳旁，“我喜欢到想杀了你，断成碎片，生吞活剥地吃下去。这还不够喜欢么？”

薰失笑，轻声道：“正常人的喜欢才不是这样。”

“那是怎样？你教教我。”

“是……”薰睁开眼睛，看着他，“想跟那个人做爱。”

零最终插入进来时候薰浑身都在抑制不住地发抖，长喘一口气。他感觉自己像被一颗呼啸的子弹射穿了，只是连那子弹也是胜利的子弹。疼依旧是疼，伤口破裂，合着血插动，干脆省了润滑。零搂着他，一口往他肩上的旧伤处咬下去，血肉模糊，真像是要生吞活剥的架势。薰却仿佛八爪鱼一样手脚并用地纠缠在他身上，还不肯松开。

“这是我第一次跟男人上床……你是第一个。”薰挠着他的头发，断断续续地讲。他觉得这人肯定喜欢听这类话。

零似笑非笑，冷道：“那么也是最后一个。”

 

抱歉，这次隔这么久才来联系，我一直找不着时机。上次行动失败了。他起疑了。但暂时还没有证据怀疑我。

我们已经知道了。事后我们会查清失败的原因，现在你的任务就是尽快找到下次机会，速战速决，不能再拖下去了。

下一次机会预计是在下个月的二号，九龙湾码头，彻底查一查去日本的船。如果我后面没有来特地说明，就照这个方案行动吧。

还有一件事。

请讲。

上一次任务里，我们有两个便衣同事失踪了，很有可能是被那个人扣押了。你是否清楚他们的下落？

……抱歉，我不太了解，我之后可以伺机调查一下。

麻烦你。

 

6  
薰感觉自己快被逼疯了。

那个人像病毒一样摧枯拉朽地扩散至他的身心，侵略，占领，高声宣示主权。人的精神受到高度压迫时反而容易分心去想一些鸡毛蒜皮的零碎事，薰常常待在房里，想早上吃的云吞面是不是盐放多了，想他惯用的安眠药牌子不管用了，得换一副新药，想他相熟的舞女名叫季子的，这一阵好久不去看她了，不知过得如何，弯弯绕绕，又想早上吃的到底是云吞面还是车仔面。往往他花费大工夫使自己平静下来，准备入睡，只要稍一想起跟朔间零有关的任何东西，立刻便前功尽弃、分崩离析。

他知道这是在跟他打心理战术，没法用暴力使他屈从，便从内部摧毁他。他只是没办法抵抗。

零在床上对他重复瘆人的情话（还算得是情话吗？也许只是威胁了），同时也逼他说爱他。同样的谎话重复一千遍，总有那么一两次会上当轻信。到最后连薰自己都不敢确定他是不是真的有点迷上了零，只知道睁眼闭眼若他不在身边，也永远有印记留在身上。伤口，牙印，或者勒痕。那些他无法忽视的东西，仿佛沼泽，每走一步，每动弹一下，都牵扯着他下沉。

他也的确感到健康每况愈下了。换个人遭受像他那样的对待，若还能安然无恙，大概真是铁板一块。他日复一日地失眠，头痛，伤疤愈合的速度越来越慢，也不止一次无缘无故地突然晕倒。一次口交时零逼他饮尿，事后他吐得胃水倒流，一连两三天粒米未进，体重如泻水般直降。

最糟的是他还懂软硬兼施。原是个穿上衣服便不认人的，几乎改了性了。间中又是吻他又是道歉。喜欢你。爱你。你真好看。对不起，是我过分了。亲手帮他清洗伤口。那次下人端来的水烫了些，被他劈头盖脸痛骂一顿。小恩小惠，薰明知是虚假的表象，再下次也只会变本加厉，却死活都恨他不起来。有一回他甚至忍不住想：如果他们不是在这样的境况下相遇，零会不会待他更温善些。这个念头太危险，连他自己都被吓了一跳，没有细想下去，就像还未来得及开放便已被捏死的花骨朵。

零钟意后入。这姿势十分具有控制感，何况又是跪着，多半还要添加绳索或手铐，有一点不好是看不见他受痛的神情，那么便在镜前。薰喘着气，汗津津的脸抵在镜上，模糊地看见零骑在他身后进出，手里拽着皮绳，另一端圈在他颈上，稍一用力便能使他被勒窒息。零咬着他的肩，低声在他耳边道：“学声狗叫给我听听。”

薰喘息，吞了一口唾沫，叫了。

“你是什么？”

“我……啊……”薰没有办法思考。他稍一停下来，零就会死死地拽紧颈圈勒住他的喉咙，直到他呼吸困难、放弃理智为止，连基本的思考都做不到，遑论所谓尊严。他的指甲无力地挠在镜上，喃喃说：“我是你的狗……”

“谁的？”

“你……呃啊……你的……”

他弓着腰，四肢着地，以狗姿在房间里缓慢爬行。实际上他哪有那个力气，稍挪动一段便气喘如牛地停歇一下，但零没叫他停，他又不敢真停下来。汗渍如轨迹般一路洒落。

“嗯……乖，把屁股撅高。”零仍是骑在他身上，一手揉捏着他饱满的臀瓣，脸上挂着恶劣的微笑，手上突然又勒紧皮绳。

薰一下子瘫软下去，伏在地上，濒死的窒息感使他无意识地开始翻白眼，泛着白沫的唾液从嘴角涌出来。他艰难地张开嘴吸气，被零趁机用唇堵上来，勾住他的舌接了一个侵略味十足的吻，干脆按住他，大开大合地抽送起来。

明明是受辱，躯体却依然诚实地反馈着快感。朔间零比他自己还懂怎么让他爽。薰跌进轻微崩溃的边缘，难熬地呜咽着，抽泣了一声，在他自己听来像打嗝，大约并不怎么好听。零笑了，抬起手展示薰射在他手心里的稀液，将手指塞进他嘴里。淡淡的臊腥气。薰精疲力竭地喘气，闭上眼睛，舔了舔他的指尖。

“朔间先生，我好像真的有点……”

“嗯？”零嘴上问他，并着食指和中指往他柔软的喉里探，一副并无意听的样子。薰被他弄得干呕连连，说不出话来，放弃了，只脱力地摇了摇头。

零还根本没放过他的意思，摁着他继续干，又将他缚住手脚、蒙上眼睛从后面一遍遍进入。薰逐渐地麻木不仁，懒得再猜他想对他做什么，也不去想这一节什么时候才结束，反正他全然是任人宰割的状态，疼了就叫，爽了就喘，全凭动物式的本能。薰怀疑间中又是咽过了他的尿液，也只是怀疑，咽都已咽下了，难道还能开膛破肚不成。

他昏昏沉沉的，仰起脖子，无端想起一个词叫抵死缠绵。缠绵是真缠绵，死也是真死，像死神冰冷的镰抵在背心上，也像被蛇的眼盯着，在暗中窥伺猎物，吐出带毒的红信。像蛇一样钻入他的身体，也像蛇一样缠住他，勒紧他，拖他堕落。

薰抽了一口冷气，屏不住又开始抽噎。零抵着深处一股一股地射入，温热的体液外溢，顺着腿和臀往下淌。薰脱力地伏在原地，眼罩被除下了眼前仍是一片混沌，过了几分钟才勉强能看清东西。

零舔咬着他的后颈，换了手指进去，搅动湿漉漉的软肉。薰以为他还要继续，打了个战栗，虚弱地告饶：“别了吧，我已经没知觉了……”

“变松了啊，之前能夹着不流出来的。”零低低地谑笑他。

“那怪谁啊？……”薰无奈道。

“你不用跟我扮受害者。愿打愿挨罢了，没错吧？”

零总算将手指抽出来。一瞬间空落下来反而令他有些不自在，薰盯着墙上单调回响的闹钟看了一阵，半晌答了一个嗯字。

回程的路上又在下雨。薰蜷着腿靠在车窗边，思绪如香烟的薄雾一般漫无边际地飞散，无法聚焦。零从另一侧的车门上来，脱下帽子。湿冷的夜风一瞬灌入，薰手里的烟星晃了几晃，他看零一眼，干脆倚过去，枕在他胳膊上。他的羊毛搭肩软而厚实。零没说什么，抚他的发梢。“困了？”

“没。”薰动了动唇，声如蚊呐，只是乏力。要是困才好了。偏偏就连这样也还不困。

“有件事我觉得应当同你讲一讲。”

“嗯？”

“上次那两个便衣，你总还有印象吧。”零指尖绕着他的头发玩弄，忽然俯下来，在他耳边轻声道，“我割了他们一人一根手指，邮给了警察。”

薰怔了片刻，道：“不是死了么？”

“谁说他们死了？就连电视上讲下落不明的也要讲失踪，死可不能妄断。”

薰由衷佩服他这一番颠倒黑白的说辞。汽车轱辘轱辘地在雨雾中前进。他攥着零的披巾，犹疑一阵，才道：“其实你不用那么早杀他们。你看，就像这种情况，也还有利用价值。”

“我不杀，你再弄出去？”零微笑。

“我哪有那个本事……”薰哭笑不得。他差点忘了这人仍防着他，就连他自己偶尔都会错乱自己在干什么。其实他的性命还不就像是吊在一根丝线上的玻璃，零要杀他易如反掌，是生是死，凭他高兴而已，他又哪敢弄出什么大动作。

“我却觉得你厉害得很。有时候连我都怕你。”零悄声在他耳旁说，“你这么靓，又肯听话，真可惜你太聪明了，否则我很想将你留下。其实也不是没有法子。人是可以被驯养的。那另一个孩子就是我弄疯的，我将他摁进水池里淹到休克，他的脑袋缺氧，后来便痴呆了，只有这样的人我才能完全信任。你眼睛这么好看，我舍不得戳瞎，我也舍不得割你的舌头、打断你的腿，那便只有这样办。你看呢？……”

薰默然不语，脸色难免有些惨白。零知他是怕了，禁不住笑，反而心情很好地吻了他一口。薰撇眼望向窗外，道：“仔细想想也没什么不好的。你那些……都生得又白又嫩，伙食恐怕比我还好，又有人守着看护，无忧无虑的。聪明……聪明有什么用，能顶几个钱？”

“你是个明白人。”

薰往他臂弯里缩了缩，闭着眼睛，低声道：“我信奉好死不如赖活着。你要做便做得干脆些，别叫我有时间后悔。”

“真的无所谓？”零笑他。

薰又不声响了，听着外头的雨声和闷雷发愣。无所谓吗？他并不是热衷于自怜的人，也从不觉得自己有什么了不起之处。那大约是真的无所谓吧。世上多一个人少一个人，哪有什么分别。

兴许是熏着香的车厢里太温暖安逸，他倚着零卧了一会儿，竟睡了过去。再睁眼时发现自己已躺在了床上，零的吐息规律而平稳地吹拂在他脸上。

薰略吃了一惊，反应过来前因后果，脸上薄薄地烧起来。零睡得浅，稍一响动便睡眼惺忪地醒来了，眯着眼睛望向他。“……醒了？”

“你为什么……”薰难堪地错开视线。

“什么为什么……是你抱着我的胳膊睡着了，还不肯撒手。”

“抱歉，其实你可以把我弄醒的……”

“你难得睡这么熟，我不忍心。”零看薰退缩开想爬起来，一把将他扯回怀里，逗笑他，“现在怎么想跑了？看不出来还挺纯情的。更亲密的事早就都做完了吧。”

薰无法，只得躺回去，枕着他的胳膊。他自己不是没这么抱着人睡过，被压着的手臂用不了多久就会又酸又麻，失去知觉，他有点难以想象零这么抱着他睡了一晚上。

“你知道我睡不着觉？”

“你用药用得像吸毒，早就被护工发现了。少依赖那种东西啊，否则老了以后会后悔。”

“那就等老了以后再说吧。”薰圈住他的脖子，轻声说，“谢谢。”他瞧着他的睫毛翕微地在颊上颤，仿佛是制作精巧的小摆设，根根数得清。

那一刻他暂时忘记了其实这人根本就是导致他失眠的罪魁祸首。他也忘了他是个恶魔，忘了他那么心狠手辣地折磨他、使他身心俱疲，忘了他们正在生死攸关。那些都可以暂时放下了。薰支起身子去摸床头的烟盒，叼上一根，又摸摸索索地找打火机，他想不起来放哪儿了。零伸出两指从他唇间夹走烟，从枕头下摸出打火机，点上后吸了一口。

“喂！”薰有点懊，攥拳捶了他一记，不痛不痒，看来大约只像打情骂俏。零咬着滤嘴笑了，薄烟淡淡地从鼻头与嘴角溢出，突然一翻身啃上他的唇。

零往他的嘴里徐徐吐气，烟味似有若无地渡过来，大半倒都是漏了出去。零松开他，薰意犹未尽地咂舌，刚想说完全不够，要求再来一次，零夹着香烟蒂，将滚烫的火星重重地摁在他脸上。

薰立刻痛得闷哼了一声，条件反射地瑟缩。烫伤的皮肉散发出淡淡的焦味，令他闻得心惊。

“敢打我了？偶尔对你宽容一点，胆儿就肥了啊？别忘了自己是谁。”他在薰耳边似笑非笑地低语。薰一时分不清楚他是真犯恼了还是只是玩笑回应，不敢出声作答。

零看他有些无措的神情却是笑了。他吸一口烟，又吻了他，如法炮制地将烟雾送进他口中。这个吻似乎比刚才更缠绵不清些，薰渐渐舒服了，喉咙里软软地呻吟着。零仍是用烟蒂烫他，另一手摸将下去，指尖刺入微张的密处。

薰叫唤了一声，意乱情迷。那处本是愈使用愈敏感，被连日地过度作弄，频繁是红肿而充血的状态，一触到零熟悉的低温的肌肤，先不由自主地抽搐收缩起来。相较之下，被烟蒂烫几下于他完全是情趣大过于痛苦。

但令他在意的是零尽往他最显眼的头颈处招呼。简直像刻章烙印，直接而粗暴地在他身上宣示主权。薰难堪地抬手捂住脸，挡了他的动作。“啊，呃……别在脸上……会破相的。”他抗议的气焰也很虚弱，“其他地方可以……”

“嗯？怕破相？”零笑吟吟地捏着他的下颚，“还在意脸做什么，留着去勾引别人？我不嫌弃不就行了。”

“啊……”薰揪着床单，发出又痛又爽的哼声。他放弃了，跟这个人说话多数时候都像对牛弹琴，偶尔撒娇可以，最终听不听全凭他自己一时心情。零低下来，润湿的舌尖舔过他脸上的新鲜烧痕，薰又忍不住一阵颤抖，火烧的好像不止是他的肌肤，而是烧进了骨里、烧进了心里。他抬起臀，露骨地去磨蹭零的胯。“那你来上我的勾呀……”

他们兜着被戏闹。外头天都已经亮了，蒙在被里仍是两眼昏黑，仿佛一场漫长的永夜，只要不睁眼，梦就不会结束。

薰一半的意识沉在地狱，另一半意识悠悠地飘向天堂，终于感觉到很不妙。零咬他，他反而被激得差点泄身；他的身体已条件反射地将痛感与性快感挂上钩，他像是在刀口舔血，抵着尖刃寻求片刻解脱。他不知道零是怎么想的，他想知道他到底有何感受。薰不信他真的能纹丝不动、心如铁石。他就是下地狱也非得扯他踉跄一步不可，否则他不甘。

可惜太暗，薰连他的表情都看不清。零在吻他。他舔吻着薰的喉咙，合拢牙齿咬了一咬，仿佛要被危险的猛兽咬断脖子。薰立刻打了个寒噤，盲人摸象般地抚着他的脸孔。

“朔间先生……你为什么这么对我？”薰喃喃道，“我想你，每天都在想你。你干脆就直接杀了我……反正我的命贱得很，也没人会来找你麻烦……”

他轻轻地呜咽起来，一半因为痛苦与快感，另一半是装的。他毕竟是在骗零。他不是好骗的人，薰要骗他，得自己都先信几分那些谎。也不全然是假的。他是真被这个人侵扰得寝食难安。薰在黑暗里试探性地触碰他的眉眼，试图拼凑一个表情，眼泪自然而然地淌落下来。

“唉，别哭，别哭。”零温声细语地抚慰，“我不是在这儿吗？”

“我只有你，朔间先生。我讲真的……只有你能救我。我没做错什么，我只是想活，难道是罪吗？……”

“我知道。你听我的，我救你。”

薰仰起头闭上眼睛，承受着他深深浅浅的抽送撞击，整个人都软化成了一滩水，抽抽搭搭地低吟着，枕巾上已濡湿开一片。

“舒服吗？别哭了。”零伸出舌尖舔舐掉他脸上挂的泪珠，动作可堪称为温柔，在他耳边如塞壬般低语。“我就在这儿，我不会不管你的，你要信我。放松，别夹那么紧……舒服吗？”

“啊，啊……舒……”薰空张着嘴，连话也说不连贯，只剩下一抽一搭的气声。“呜……好深……”

“说你爱我。”

“你爱我……”

“不对。”零被引笑了，几乎疑他是故意的。“算了，让你占次便宜也不碍事……听好，跟着我说，我爱你。”

“我……啊……爱你……”薰紧闭着眼，自己的后背都隐隐发麻。“我好爱你……”

零低下头吻他，唇舌交缠，发出连串暧昧的水声。多数时候零都只把他当一件单方面施虐用的玩具，只有这种时刻他薰才会以为自己是真的在跟他做爱。他放任自己放松了，鬼魂像是剥离身体轻悠悠地浮到半空，俯瞰两具纠缠的躯体，不论怎么看都显得丑恶难堪，像在血泥里厮杀打滚，不死不休。他好像看见自己的脸，被卑劣而背德的欲望扭曲，为一瞬的欢愉失神。

 

是我。

怎么样？

我只是来嘱咐一声，下个月二号，按我计划的行事，你们千万不能鲁莽。其余没什么事。

你还好吗？你声音听上去不大对劲。

我没事。

我挂断了。

等等……你能听我说两句吗？

（羽风薰头一次在通话中出现了迟疑。他抱着公共电话亭的听筒，突然对电波另一头这个素未谋面的人产生了一种奇异的情感寄托。哪怕是随口的客气话呢？他毕竟是这么久以来头一个问他你好不好的人。这个陌生人。薰突然产生了一种极其可怕的倾诉欲，好像大堤上裂开了一道细缝，在洪水之下摇摇欲坠。）

什么事？

我可能……不能再坚持很久了。这次不成功的话，我不能再继续下去了。

怎么了，发生了什么？

你没跟那个人打过交道，你不会懂的。

他做了什么？

没什么。呃……时间到了，我挂了。

（被松开的听筒掉落，吊在半空中晃荡。薰倚着墙角，缓慢地蹲下去，指甲无力地划着墙。）

 

7  
几天之后，薰等待的转折出现了。零差人叫他出去喝茶，他心神不宁地去了，还是老样子，迟到，足足让他等了三刻钟才放他进去。走廊外面有警卫站着，他进门以后发现包厢里只零一个人，悠哉地靠在窗边喝早茶。就是喝口茶也戴着墨镜和手套，一身上下严丝合缝，看上去不伦不类。薰脱下围巾和外套，叫了他一声。

“来得正好。”零招手让他靠近，“想我没有？”

“想的。”他乖乖地答，弯下身让零在颊上吻了一口，条件反射地开始解领子脱衣服。

“哎，等会再说。喝茶先。”零示意他先坐下，按铃叫服务员上茶点。

虾饺，烧卖，莲蓉酥，椰汁马蹄糕，豉汁排骨，泡椒凤爪，金钱肚，叉烧包，牛丸，糯米鸡，整齐地码在竹屉里。薰哪有心思吃东西，他瞧着零心情似乎不错，不明所以然，反而坐着愈加如芒在背。零主动夹一只虾饺到他碗里。“你尝一口，没问题再给我。”

薰哭笑不得。“你平时吃饭都这样？”

“我可有雇了人干这个的。今天那位恰巧不在。”

“这倒是份便宜营生。”

“是吧？我也这么觉得。”零一本正经地道，“上哪儿还找这样便宜的活计去。”

“万一吃死了，怎么说？”薰半开玩笑地道。

“放心吧，哪有那么容易。”零斜睨他一眼，“三五年才吃死过一个，我额外付了十万体恤金。一天三餐饭，一年少说也有上千餐，你要是有这等运气，赶紧去买六合彩吧。”他又道，“我又不要害你。这也是我信得过的馆子，才敢让你试。你且多吃几口，气色太差了。”

薰默然不语，垂头咬一口饺子，饱满的虾仁馅半露出来。他问了一句，你要蘸酱吗？得到肯定的答复后将剩下半只饺子在料碟里蘸饱了，夹回零碗里。

这种几乎是暧昧的分食方式，令薰很没定力地开始走神。零比他想象的还要挑食，不仅是挑食物，还挑做法与口感。牛丸才咬了一下就嫌硬，扔回薰碗里。茶泡好须先冷上十分钟才喝，不可太长也不可太短。零啜着茶与他闲话。问他伤势恢复如何，又问他回日本后打算做什么。

“警方那边来回复了。”他终于慢悠悠地切入主题，“叫我去会面呢。后天。”

“后天？”薰飞快地算了一算，今天是月末，后天正是下个月的二号。

“这时间是我选的。要我说，这么办正好，等我那头处理完，立马给你弄走，省得夜长梦多。”

薰垂一垂眼，道：“这么告诉我没关系吗？”

“有什么关系？你还能长翅膀飞了不成。”零似笑非笑地转着手里的茶盏，“届时还要劳你陪我一趟。但你放心，我拎得清，我是不会真的把你放出去的。”

薰想通了，他这是去扮演一个人质。他只是疑虑警方那头究竟打算着如何行动，恐怕会扰乱他的算盘，他也不好去盘问，一开口便容易走露之前那两位便衣已死的事实。他倒是千叮万嘱过不要鲁莽行事，只是他在那边的话语权几何他自己也有数。只能暂且等着看事态究竟如何发展。

他甚至都不由自主地开始考虑摆脱这些以后要做什么。他在东京还有熟识的朋友，可以先避一避风头，大不了还可以上新加坡，上菲律宾，反正到时候谁也拦不了他了。那些都是后话。

饮过茶，零差车送他回去，走时顺嘴说他可以回家打点行李，倒不是说给他听的，是给那司机兼监视人听的。薰回程时仍在出神，关了他这么些日子，现在放松了，反而有些讽刺，他都不知该如何用这机会，无用武之地。因此也只是坐了几分钟便走了，什么也没带走。寓所的房租提前支的，多交了一个月，空着也就空着罢了。他不在那房子便冷冷清清的样子，没一丝活气，连垃圾也无人倒，他上次本想写遗书时扔下的纸团，还原封不动地落在那里，像一个凶兆。

 

夜里零又来了一趟。没征兆地闯进来的，薰正被安眠药折磨得睡也不是醒也不是，迷迷瞪瞪间背后抱上来一具躯体。他微微动了一动，问：“怎么突然来？”

“前两天没时间，抽不出身来。”零在他耳旁道，“担心你没我睡不好觉。”

薰失笑，心道有你更睡不好。“你自己想我，别找借口。”

“嗯，我想你。”薰感到那一只冰冷的皮手套在他腰和臀处游走。他没料到零对答得这么直爽，反而愣了一下，零咬上他的耳垂，悄声说，“想上你。”

薰痛哼一声，已被他掀倒在床上，扳起双腿。零的膝抵在他腿间，顺手揉了一把他的臀。“不知这个家伙想我没有？”

薰无意识地微笑，耸了一耸腰。“你自己问它啊。”

 

情事在后半夜一片狼藉地结束。最后一次时薰已经射不出东西了，伏在床沿上，一阵一阵干抽噎着抵达高潮。他感到身下一片温热的湿意，有什么东西，争先恐后地从身体里淌出去，但他无力控制，只有恐惧。

零退开一截，饶有兴致地盯着尿液淅淅沥沥地沿他腿根处滴落，打湿床单，在地上积成清澈的一小滩。说不清的另类情色意味。

薰被他看得心如火焚，头昏脑涨，枕在臂弯里，花了一阵才接受了这个事实：他被零干失禁了。他感到心里像有什么东西塌陷下去，没有声响，他却分明听见轰的一声。

“真厉害啊，你。”零拽过他的头发来，悄声叹道，“真棒……”他又戳入薰的穴，咕叽一声顺畅地直顶至底，就着高潮中层层绞紧上来的软肉快速地插送。薰精疲力竭地随他弄去，身子里被翻江倒海地搅动一阵，竟又攀上一阵短暂的高潮余韵。零长吸一口气，畅快地抵在他深处泄出来。

零除掉他身上的手铐、脚链等小玩意儿，站起来，走出门外。几分钟后一个护工进来，帮他擦身，换下被单。薰失神地瘫软在那儿，又过去好一阵，才慢慢从一片空白的脑海中回过神来。

零去而复返，俯下来，啄了一口他的唇尖。薰反而有点意外，哑声道：“我还以为你走了。”

“去换了件衣服而已。”

“抱歉……”薰尴尬得脸上发烧。

“抱歉什么？”零笑得戏谑，伸手捏他的嘴唇。“你越来越有意思了。唉，我真是舍不得放你走。”又说，“到了日本后，记得给我挂个电话。不干什么，只是挂念你。”

薰吸了吸鼻头，心里往下沉，没有吭声。好在零似乎没在意，走到一旁点上雪茄，烟雾上升，灯光下沉，一切仿佛都打上了一层暧昧不清的朦胧柔光。薰又仔细地端详了他几眼，试图将那一刻他的身影完整地印进脑海中。

 

那天总算是来了。空中飘着细雨，汽车在冰冷的雨巷里穿梭，他们两人都没怎么说话，空气是阴天傍晚的蓝紫色。零大约是谋划着什么策略，没心思理会他，薰则单纯在紧张。他的手指在袖中紧紧地绞在一起，勒成了惨无血色的苍白，为了不让人觉察他还特意戴了深色手套。这样的紧张随时间推移煽风点火，愈演愈烈。汽车稳停在一栋略显破旧的洋楼前时，他已经快要喘不上气了。零推门下车，有人为他打起伞，另一辆车上跟下来四五个黑衣安保。他低低地叮嘱，让薰在车上等他，除非他本人出面不许下车。薰连话也说不出，只能点头，否则一开口便会暴露他嗓音发抖。零只道他在害怕，反过来宽慰了他几句，说时间顶多不至超过一钟头。身影消失在洋楼前的绿化林中。

雨渐渐地大了，落成了雨夹雪。细细的雨点间夹冰碴，倾倒在窗玻璃上，浑似碎石落山引发一场泥石流，听得薰一阵阵心惊。透过窗勉强可以看见树木掩映的洋楼，楼上的窗漏出灯光，亮了灭，灭了亮，飘摇不定，隔得太远，听不见是否有枪响过。一个钟头老早过去了，他等得心焦，却又无法过去一探虚实。前座上的司机又瞥着半只眼死死地盯梢着他。只有等。

等最煎熬。简直像在锅上慢火油烹，缓慢地，不得好死，还要听着油星子一粒一粒爆响。薰在绝望中生出失败的预感，左思右想，却又想不出哪个环节可能出了岔子。若真如此，他怎么可能仍完整无损地坐在这里。

天都已黑透了。薰透过窗看见活的朔间零风风火火地走出来，长吁一口气，忙不迭地替他开车门。“怎么样？”

零脸色不怎么好看，端着架子不答话，只跟司机说：“快到码头。快。”

“你小心有人跟哨。”薰忍不住又说。放往常他不会在他不理人的时候还不知趣，眼下这状况着实紧急，已经没心思还给他挑话讲了。

他要零死，但不能死在这里。他必须死得恰到时机，而且万无一失。在计划里，他该死在薰登船以后，这样一来，他既可以一走了之，也可以最大程度地洗脱嫌疑。在计划之外的警方的擅自行动也是他需要控制的变数。

“我知道，那些交给后面的人。”零捏了一捏紧皱的眉心，“先把你弄过去再说，天一亮船就起锚了。再快点。”后半句是敲着司机的座椅催的。

车身猛烈地震荡。薰紧握着门把，从后视镜里看见一辆陌生车辆半途里斜驶出来，跟了后面一段路，两辆黑车一左一右地包抄上去，发生剧烈刮擦，爆出一阵刺眼的火星，随后被远远地甩下了。

远处已能望见九龙湾码头上的星火，一汪海水倒映出灯火阑珊中飘摇的城。车七弯八绕，停下在一处荒凉的停车场，背后是如积木一般四方排列的码头仓库。零匆匆地扯他下车，差点将他扯了个趔趄，警卫撑开伞，三人快步穿过暴雨中的停车场。追击的警察旋即赶到，一伙刑警从车子里冒出来，四散而开，来搜寻他们的下落。

“真难缠……”零低骂一句，拉着薰的胳膊，一扭头，拐进一间黑漆漆的仓库里。

走了几步，一个人影突然毫无征兆地自斜地里跳出来，直朝薰袭来。薰猝不及防，眼睁睁地盯着那柄刺眼的刀挥过来。

“小心！”零反应很敏捷，猛地将他掀倒在地。他抱着他，翻滚了一周，落进一个布满尘埃的角落。

袭击者已被警卫制服在地。他挣扎着，尖声朝薰叫喊：“我知道，是你杀了他们！你杀了他们三个人！……”警卫夺下他手中的刀，反手扎进他的喉咙。那叫声凄厉地中断了，像是一根突然绷断的线，散落下去。

现在是四个了。薰心想。

他的心思却根本没在那死人上面。他盯着零慢慢站起来，他的披风被撕裂了，半耷拉着，血从他胳膊上一滴一滴地淌下来。薰不可思议地低道：“你救了我？”

“我救了你。”零心不在焉地回道，抛下他，快步走过去跟他的警卫交谈。

原来他真的会救他，不是说说而已。薰想。而且是舍了命来救他。

薰脑袋里嗡嗡地响，忽然明白过来，从后面追来的警察根本不是冲零来的，而是冲着他来的。他们是来杀他的。也许他们知道了什么，或者零当时说了什么或做了什么，让他们认定他已经完全被策反。真实情况他不得而知。没有机会去探明了。

零的人到得很快，从仓库另一侧进来，大约有十来个，一拥而上。有人要去扶零，被他一把甩了开去。

“赶快走，船要开了。”他一扭头，见薰仍定定地在原处，不耐烦地催促。

“别上船。”

“说什么？到底想不想走……”

“你别上船。”薰重复了一遍。

他全知道了。薰这么想，神经骤然一松。

他都已经把刀架在了他脖子上，却到最后一刻收了回去。代价真是大，可是他不在乎了。零救了他，他欠他一条命，就当是原原本本地还了回去，走也走得一干二净，无牵无挂。

薰其实知道自己爱他，早就坦承而接受了这一点。爱是太过深奥而玄妙的东西，他无力掌握，只是他也已过了耽于情情爱爱的年纪了。他自己的情感没有成为阻碍，但对方给出的反馈却如阿喀琉斯之踵一般击溃了他。零究竟爱不爱他，他直到最后也不知道，大约也并不要紧。他不在乎了。

眼前有许多人影，许多脚步晃动，捉摸不定，仿佛从地狱衍生出的鬼。零临走出门外前回头望了他一眼，寒冷刺骨，薰微微打了个寒噤，目送他离去。原来死是这样冷的事情。

 

孤零零的一声枪响在码头上响起，撕破了凌晨的死寂，仿佛流星短暂地划破天空。一只水鸟被惊起，长鸣着扑腾起翅膀，消失在空中，只剩下涟漪在水面上微微荡漾。很快，便连水也停了。

 

FIN  
08/18/2018

**Author's Note:**

> 当时复活祭的卡面刚出来就有心想写一个BDSM主题的故事。谢谢点文的姑娘给了我一个契机，拖了好久好久，终于写出来了。说实话一开始就可以预见这篇大概不会被很多人喜欢吧，说不定还会被挂哈哈，不过我是写得很高兴的，感觉身体里的变态因子全都被激发出来了（不。总之谢谢（如果可能有人）阅读，下次再见！


End file.
